Harry Potter and The Return Of The Dead
by Thoroughbred
Summary: When Sirius reenters Harry's life in his sixth year, everyone is left with questions, and who are the other Defence Agaist the Dark Arts teachers? (annd yes I have read OotP
1. Surprise Professor

_Disclaimer: I don't own the people J.K. Rowling does._          

Harry glanced around the Great Hall. Everyone was grimmer this year. They all knew Voldemort had returned. Dumbledore rose from the staff table. The sorting had just finished. He spoke, "Welcome all to Hogwarts. I know you are all hungry but there are two announcements that cannot wait. One, I would like you to meet our new exchange student from Dumstrang. She is sixth year, Maria stand up, this is Maria Yond, she is in Gryffindor. Second our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher will arrive shortly, classes will be delayed for us to introduce the school to him. Please remain in the great hall after breakfast." Professor Dumbledore sat down.

"Who do you reckon it will be?"Ron asked his mouth full of potatoes.

"Well, it will have to be some one good, won't it? I me with Voldemort, oh get over it Ron, back." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, maybe Dumbledore got an Auror or something," Harry replied. Since Sirius's death he had been more sullen and quiet, something Ron and Hermione were desperate to fix.

~~~

The next day all the Gryffindor rose from bed early and headed down to breakfast. Hermione ran over to Harry and Ron as she came out of the dorm, "Honestly, Maria could give Loony Lovegood a run for her money?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"The new girl, from Dumstrang, she is absolutely insane, she just sits there and when we ask her what she is doing she says 'Listening for them' What a lunatic! Oh no her she comes now"

Harry and Ron laughed; Hermione did not get this irritated this easily.

Maria approached the three friends, "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione."

"Uh, hi Maria," Ron replied.

"So, Dumstrang, they teach Dark Arts there don't they?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, quite useful, see you in the Great Hall." Maria left.

"What did I tell you, absolutely insane!"

~~~

After breakfast, there was a loud chatter, everyone wanted to see the brave fool who was taking the new job.  Much to Hermione's annoyance, Maria spend the entire time 'listening for them'.

Professor Dumbledore rose from the staff table and the Great Hall was silenced. "Well, I can see there is a lot of anticipation for the person I am to reviel to you. This year, however, there will be four Defense against the Dark Arts teachers, due to the fact that one or two of them ma need to leave the castle for extended periods of time." Everyone fidgeted (except Maria) and this subtle mention of Voldemort. "Only one of them shall be arriving today. He has just returned from a long journey so please be courteous-"

  Professor Dumbledore was cut of by the door to the Great Hall banging open. The room erupted in screams. Teachers started firing stunners and the new entry, all except Professors Snape and McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore stood quietly and the person approached Harry. The Stunners ricocheted of the man's Shield Charm. For the first time Harry turned to see what the commotion was all about. When he did he sprinted towards the man. Throwing his arms around him he cried, "Sirius, you're alive!"

Professor Dumbledore spoke over the now silent room, "I would like you all to meet Professor Black." 


	2. Little Explained

            The Great Hall filled with noise as Sirius, with an arm around Harry, aproached the staff table. 

"Welcome back Sirius," Professor Dumbledore greeted.

            "Thank you, Headmaster, Do you still think that I shouldn't tell H-"

            "Yes I do."

            "Alright then," Sirius turn to his godson, "You best go sit down. See you in class."

            As Sirius took his seat at the staff table, Harry returned to his fellow Gryffindors. Before he had a chance to sit, Professor Dumbledore said, "Go to class now."

            Ron and Hermione joined Harry as they left the Great Hall.

            "Perfect!" ron exclaimed, "We have Defense first!"

            Hermione looked at Harry, "Do you know why he isn't, well, dead anymore?" 

            "Not a clue, maybe he'll tell us." 

            When the three reached the classroom, a large crowd was already gathered there.

"Great," Harry stated eagerly, "We have this with Slytherins this year." 

Ron grinned, "Revenge for Potions!"  

"I can't believe Dumbledore hired a murderer!" Lavender Brown squealed, "Especially one that's after Harry!"

"Sirius isn't a murderer." The whole class turned to see Maria, "I suspect we will be hearing the true story right off." No one had a chance to respond to this because at that moment Sirius rounded the corner.

 He opened the door and said, "Come on in everyone," He gave Harry a pat on the back as the class filed into the room. "Now, I trust you brought a copy of  _The__ Rise and Fall Of The Dark Arts." After a faint murmur consent Sirius spoke again, "Come now, when I ask a question I expect to hear 'Yes, Professor Black' or 'No, Professor Black' Let's try again."_

Harry looked up at his godfather amazed; he couldn't be like that foul Umbridge!

Sirius laughed, "Don't worry I'm not serious, well I am, but not about that!" No one laughed at this bad pun.

Looking slightly discouraged Sirius continued, "Right, lets start of with a vote. Would you rather her about when I killed Pettigrew or how I escaped Askaban?" After getting no reply Sirius looked worriedly at Harry, "Is it alright with you if I tell the full story about Peter? I mean with your parents and all?" 

Harry nodded, hoping people would give his godfather a chance.

"Right, not many people know this, but the Potters knew Voldemort (the class gasped) yes I said his name settle, the Potters knew he was after them."

As Sirius continued the story, Harry looked around the room; no one seemed to care what he was saying except himself, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Maria. Feeling immensely sorry for Sirius, Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Harry?" Sirius had just finished telling about how Peter escaped into the sewers as a rat.

"Professor Black (Sirius laughed) I was wonder if you could tell us how you're here."

"Well, it is quite simple actually; after I received my pardon from Fudge Professor Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to come be your teacher. I, as you can-"

"WHAT?" Dean yelled from the back of the class, "Fudge pardoned a DEATH EATER!"

At this Harry, already annoyed at the people who refused to give Sirius a chance, spun around, knocking his desk over in the process, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"What?" Dean repeated.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! HE IS NOT A DEATH EATER! YOU APOLOGIZE NOW!" 

"Harry," Sirius spoke, "Please sit."

Maria raised her hand as Harry returned to his seat. "Yes, er, Maria?" 

"Professor, I was wondering if that's not what Harry meant."

"Oh, um Harry well what did you mean."

"I mean how you can not be, well, I saw you die." A roar reverberated through the class, none of them knew Sirius had died.

"Oh, yes, well I was dead, but I'm not anymore. I would love to tell you how that works really Harry I would, but Professor Dumbledore said not to."

"So," Sirius continued with his lesson, "Now as to how I escaped from Askaban,"

As the familiar story started Harry sank into deep thought. His godfather, the most important person to him, had died, but here he was, and he wasn't a ghost. The new girl, from a school that taught Dark Arts, seemed to know this when no one else did. Dumbledore wouldn't tell them what was going on, and there were going to be four Defense teachers, including his once dead godfather. This was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Loony Moony

Harry left Defense Against the Dark Arts unwillingly. The sight of Sirius looking depressed in the back of the room made him want to stay. He walked out of the class looking back into the room. The excited shrieks of his classmates made him turn.

            "Professor Lupin!" Seamus exclaimed, "You're back."

            "Yes, I'm one of you Defense teachers this year." The werewolf explained.

            "You won't believe who else they got." Dean spat bitterly, "Sirius Black, the murderer."

            "Really? He's here now?" Lupin sounded shocked.

            "Yeah, in there," Lavender pointed to the classroom.

            Professor Lupin hurried into the classroom and the students, even Slytherins followed eagerly. Harry grinned and Hermione and Ron, knowing the shock they were about to receive.

            "So a convicted murderer is teaching, with me, at Hogwarts."

            Sirius spun around, "Moony, I didn't think you were going to get here so soon!"

            "Full moon was yesterday Padfoot, my old friend," The two men embraced, "I don't suppose you got to see lunar charts, being dead and all."

            Sirius laughed, "Shall we go to lunch, then?"

            "Actually, no, you see I Have just talked to Professor Dumbledore and…" Lupin lowered his voice so the students couldn't hear.

            "Excellent, Harry, stay, everyone else, lunch, now." The students slowly filed out the door, all except Harry, Hermione, Ron and Maria.

            Ron turned to the girl he was disliking more and more every second, "This doesn't concern you, you know."

            Maria turned to the much taller boy and said, "It concerns me far more than it does you."

            About to retort, Ron was interrupted by Sirius, "She's right Ron. You and Hermione head to lunch, if you eavesdrop, I will ring your neck."

            Ron and Hermoine stalked out of the class and headed down to the Great Hall, "Who does she think she is? And why did Sirius let her stay?" Ron raged to Hermione and the walked towards Gryffindor table. The six years were leading a wild discussion about Sirius.

            "He says Pettigrew is alive! AND Professor Lupin is acting like is friend! AND Harry got mad at me when I rightly called Black a Death Eater! AND Fudge pardoned him! What spell has this guy got everyone under?"  Dean raged on much the same way Ron had seconds before.

            "It's alright mate," Ron came up behind Dean and patted him on the back, "When I first heard his story, I thought he was completely mad! But then when Scabbers transformed into Pettigrew, I started to listen to what he had to say."

            "Your rat was Pettigrew?" Seamus exclaimed in an unbelieving tone.

            "Yep. Found out in third year. In fact Hermione and Harry were the ones who helped Sirius escape from Flitwick's office."

            "No way!" Lavender shouted, "You were in the hospital wing! How did you do it?"

            "Well, I couldn't let an innocent man get his soul sucked out of him, or let an innocent hippogriff get slaughtered. But I can't tell you, maybe Sirius will." Hermione glared at Ron. At that moment the Great Hall's doors opened. They submitted Sirius, with his arm wrapped around Harry, Maria and (to great cheers) Professor Lupin.

            Dumbledore rose from the staff table to greet Lupin, "Our second Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has arrived. To all students third year and under, I would like to introduce Professor Remus Lupin, to all those older, I would like to reintroduce Professor Remus Lupin."

            As the two old friends sat to the cheers of older students, Sirius whispered to Lupin, "You got a warmer reception then I did, well except for Harry."

            Harry was taking his seat. Questions flew at him from all directions as to what Sirius wanted. "First of all, I can reinstitute Dumbledore's Army, as a proper club, (cheers rose from around him), and second," He turned to Ron and Hermione, "It's him, it really is, he told me how he came back!"

            "HOW?" It wasn't Ron or Hermione issuing this question, but Neville, "I was with you when he died. I remember how he came to save us from the Death Eaters and his cousin killed him. No spell can bring back the dead."

            "All I can tell you is that it is thanks to Voldemort," Harry started to eat, ignoring the gasps from his classmates, "And it doesn't stop at just him, the other ones get here tomorrow!"

~~~

_A/N- Sorry this chapter is really short, but I got two up in one day. Maybe I'll get I third cause I am really bored! Find out the remaining two Defense teachers and how Sirius came back in the next chapter!_


	4. A Surprisingly Fun Potions Lesson

            "What 'Other Ones'"? Hermione questioned.

            "Yeah, and I hope your planning on telling us at least how. And why did Maria," Ron glared down at the table at the girl dinning alone with the a similar expression to Luna Lovegood, "get to stay and we didn't?"

            Harry laughed, "You'll find out tomorrow, can't tell you, and I don't she just stood there the whole time."

            Parvati looked straight at Harry, "How did you become friends with an evil killer who wants to murder you for You-Know-Who?"

            Harry sighed, determined not to lose his temper again (he was in a much better mood now that Sirius was back), "First of all, Sirius never worked for Voldemort. Second, he is not only my friend, but my godfather, and third we're finally going to get revenge on the Slytherins for Potions!"

            "What's that got to do with anything?" Dean whispered to Neville who shrugged. The conversation then took off. No one paid attention to a smiling Gryffindor girl who finished her lunch alone and then set off, eager for Potions.  

~~~

            Harry arrived outside of Snape's class smiling. Even the evil Professor couldn't dampen his mood, plus Harry was sure the man had something to do with Sirius's return. He had arrived early, and alone, in hopes of questioning Snape. Much to his surprise, the Potion's master was already there, talking to a Gryffindor, Maria. He snuck up behind them to try and listen to their conversation.

            "…yes, yes. I still can't understand why your in there. I was hoping for you to be in Syltherin so I could keep in eye on you."

            "Don't worry…" Maria's voice got softer.

            Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, Harry walked up loudly and said, "Hi."

            "Potter," Snape snapped, "What are you doing here?"

            "I came for class," Harry replied. Ignoring the bitter glare the Professor gave him, Harry walked into the class room. As he took his seat, the rest of the class scrambled in, followed closely by Snape and Maria.

            "Today," Professor Snape began, "We shall not be brewing anything. Today, we will have an opened ended discussion. Should human blood or flesh be used in potions? Discuss."

            No one spoke for a minute, taken aback by this sudden change of lesson style.

            "Yes," Maria said suddenly, "But a person should only use their own."

            "For being the first to speak, 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Snape stated. Everyone was amazed. Snape had never given any Gryffindor points, but he was always quick to take them away. After the class got over this initial shock, a vigorous discussion took place. Once a surprisingly fun Potions class was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione heading to Care of Magical Creatures. Sirius stood with Hagrid and they were petting..

            "Buckbeak!" Hermione shouted and she ran towards the grey hippogriff who seemed quite content back in Hagrid's care.

            "What," Draco droned on, "Is that thing doing here and _alive?"_

            "Oh, well," Sirius glared at the blonde haired boy, "Since I don't need Bucky to help me escape anymore I figured I should return him to his rightful owner." Sirius walked back up to the castle, giving Harry's hair a ruffle on the way.

            "He's going to embarrass you one of these days," Hermione muttered.

            "So?" Harry grinned at his friend who merely sighed. For the rest of the lesson (while Hagrid droned on about proper hippogriff care) Harry gazed into space, eager for the next day. 

~~~

            Dinner was filled with it's normal rush of conversation. Sirius stood up, ready to address the school and practically shouted, "Excuse me." The Gryffindors (now warmed up to the man) turned to look. No one else did. After trying a few more times, Sirius muttered, "Voldemort."

            As one, the remaining three houses turned towards him and gasped. 

            "Right," Sirius began. "Now that I have your attention, listen up. While I would like to explain what I am about to explain to you, boy that was redundant, to classes individually, the arrival of our remaining two teachers tomorrow forces me to do so now. As very few of you know, I was killed at the end of last school year (a few people looked at the neighbors confused) however, I am no longer dead. Now, I will tell you how this works. As you should be aware, no spell can bring back the dead," Sirius raised his goblet towards Snape and concluded, "but a potion can."

_~~~_

_A/N O.k. I know I promised the remaining two DADA teachers, but this chapter was getting longer. And I know I tricked you, but that's all you get to find out about how Sirius came back for a while. Rest of the DADA teachers next chapter PROMISE_


	5. Harry's Absence

            "A potion? A potion? THAT'S all he is going to tell us?" Hermione shrieked as Sirius regained his seat.

            " 'Spect so." Harry replied half-heartedly, "But on the good side no homework tonight!"  Ron cheered and Hermione scoffed. 

            As people started filing out of the Great Hall, Ron caught sight of Maria, "I don't know what it is about that girl, but I don't trust her one bit. It's the same feeling I get from Snape, don't suppose their related?"

            Harry laughed at his friend, "Yeah sure, she isn't from around here remember, Dumstrang?"

            "Yeah, I guess your right."

~~~

            The next morning Ron awoke with a yawn, "Well, Harry, let's go meet the new teachers. Harry?" Ron glanced around the dorm, but his friend wasn't there. He quickly got dressed and hurried down to the Common Room. Once there, he hurried over to Hermione, "You haven't seen Harry around here have you?"

            "No, isn't he still asleep? No? Must be at breakfast." The two headed towards the Great Hall, assuming their friend was talking to Sirius. When they got there, the Great Hall was full. Everyone seemed to want to meet the last two Professors as much as they did. 

There was no sign of Harry, but Ron quickly spotted Maria, "She better not eat with use. If she sits near us I think I punch her."

"Ron!" Hermione looked at her friend.

"Sorry." Ron didn't have to worry though. Maria, as usual, sat alone, gazing off into the air in front of her ("Probably listening to them," Hermione complained.). 

Ron and Hermione started to worry when Sirius showed up for breakfast and Harry didn't. Before they had a chance to question him, Dumbledore rose to speak, "Well, my students. Our remaining two teachers are late in their arrival, so you shall meet them at dinner. Off to learn, you go now, bye."

"That was surprisingly un-Dumbledore-ish," Ron muttered to Hermione as they went to Transfiguration. On the way they ran into Ginny, who was heading towards her first lesson with Sirius. Professor McGonagall started lecturing them straight off, but seemed to ignore Harry's continued absence.  Ron looked at Hermione worried, who simply shrugged. After that, Ron hurried to Divination, hoping Harry would be there. He was disappointed again, and, like McGonagall, Trelawney seemed to ignore his empty chair. When Ron saw Hermione at lunch she was just as baffled. In Charms, the story was the same. Flitwick taught them a new charm (a Fire-Summoning Charm to light candles and such) and ignored Harry's usual place. 

At dinner, Harry was finally there. "Hello," he smiled happily at his friends as he took his seat.

"Where were you all day?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore agreed to let me help." Harry answered.

"Help with what?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"You'll see."

Ron glanced at Hermione, obviously annoyed with all the stuff Harry wouldn't tell them.

After dinner was finished, Dumbledore rose once again to address the school, "Well my students, I hope we've all had a good day. As promised (_A/N I told you) here are your remaining to Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers," The doors to the Great Hall swung open, as the students inside (except for Harry and of course Maria) "Professors Lily and James Potter,"_

~~~

_A/N~ Okay so it was a bit obvious who the last two teachers were, I thought about changing it, but decided a little obviousness was okay, I'm still the only one who knows how they came back! Sorry this chapter is really short! A new chapter tomorrow (or maybe later today) hopefully! And thanks to all the people who reviewed! Oh and I think I'll reveal a little about Maria next chapter, maybe not though._


	6. Maria's Uncle

            The clamor at these words were unlike any Harry had ever heard. It was louder than when Gryffindor had snatched up the House Cup in his first year, roared higher than when the Quidditch Cup had been won in his third. The noise would deafen any that stayed in it for longer than five minutes. However, it was silenced quickly, by Sirius and Lupin leaping out of the staff table and racing towards their friends. Once they had sprinted the length of the Great Hall, Sirius grabbed James in a tight embrace while Lupin practically choked Lily. Harry sat there, grinning from ear to ear, bright green eyes twinkling looking, to everyone around him, as the happiest person in the world. If he had looked in the Mirror of Erised at that moment, all he would have seen was himself.

~~~

            Maria watched the happy reunion sadly. She looked, to Hermione, as if she was still irritatingly listening for them. However, Maria sat, alone at the end of the Gryffindor table, wishing for the first time that she was normal, that she could have friends like this. That thought was quickly dismissed, as it was impossible. As she looked away she caught Harry's eye, and for the first time, he understood.

~~~

            Harry looked away from Maria. Then, as his parents took their seats at the staff table, he relocated his. A she sat next to Maria, she started to speak.

            "My mother was a very nice person," she began, answering the unspoken question, "She died when I was seven. Her brother, my Uncle, is also very nice and caring. He watched me and took care of my when my father hit me. Last summer, when he realized what my father was planning, he arranged for him to be killed. He lives near Hogwarts and that's why I'm here now." Maria finished speaking and rose. As she walked out of the Great Hall, Harry watched her with a new take on the girl. She still seemed very odd, and had left him with more questioned than she had answered, but like he had kept Neville's secret private, he would hers. And he would try and convince his friends to give her a chance.

~~~

            Half way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Maria was stopped. "Are you feeling alright?" Snape asked the girl.

            "Yes, Uncle. I'm fine. Just a little…" As Maria looked up at her uncle with tears in her brown eyes, he sighed. 

            "I promised my sister I would look after you. I've failed you for nine years, but I will make it up to you, Maria. I swear. As soon as I can stop this spy game for Voldemort, I will devote every moment of my time to living up to my word. I just wish you were in my house." Snape swept his niece into a hug and held her their.

            In the shadows of this compassionate performance, Harry was shocked. The man, who for the past five years he had thought incapable of compassion was not only comforting some one, but vowing to make their life better. As he watched this display, Harry felt a tear run down his cheek. All these years, he had been sad about being an orphan. She had to put up with more.

~~~

            The next morning, Harry woke up groggy. Until 5:00 that morning, he had been talking with his parents. Two hours of sleep wasn't enough, but luckily he had Defense first thing. He walked into the Common Room, expecting it to be its usual bustle, but the only person there was Maria. "Where is everyone?" He asked as she wrote something on a roll of parchment.

            "Breakfast," she replied, "Everyone wants to see your parents."

            "Oh," he responded, taking a seat next to her, "So, your Uncle is Snape?"

            Maria signed the roll of parchment with a flourish, "Yes. And I own him one Galleon."

            "Why?"

            "Because I bet him that you weren't eavesdropping or if you were you would have the courtesy not to mention it."

            "Oh, er, sorry." Harry stammered.

            "That's alright," Maria sighed, "Just don't tell anyone, and the stuff I told you last night too, okay?"

            "Sure." Harry headed down to breakfast. When he got there he sat with Ron and Hermione who were, once again, complaining about Maria.

            "She just sits there! And somehow she got a CD player to work inside Hogwarts! She mouths to the music on her headphones so none of us know what it is!" Hermione complained.

            "CD player? Headphones? What?" Ron was very confused.

            "It's a muggle thing that plays music, but only so one person can hear it." Hermione explained.

            "Oh. I thought you said muggle things didn't work at Hogwarts." Ron was still bewildered.

            "There not suppose to. That's the problem!"

            "Good morning." Harry joined his friends.

            "Hi Harry. Have you thought any more about my Maria-Snape Relation Theory?" Ron joked.

            Harry sprayed the pumpkin juice he had been drinking everywhere, "Uh, complex named," he covered.

            "Yeah, I guess," Ron looked at his other friend even more confused than before. 

            Snape walked by Harry, eyeing his with concern. As he reached the doors they burst open.

            "SNIVILLUS!" James Potter called.

            "Oh no," Harry sank in his chair, remembering Snape's worst memory.

~~~

_A/N~ I revealed a little more in this chapter than I met to. Oh well. Sorry that the first paragraph is really cheesy. Snape is turning out to be compassionate? Odd I never liked him that much. I guess I wanted to set it up for Harry's dad. More explanations later._


	7. Malfoy Pays

            Snape stormed out of the Hall, ignoring James Potter with such a clear intent it sent the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws into a laughing fit. The Slytherins glared as James took his seat, and Harry felt like disappearing on that very spot. How could his father do this, especially on a day he had Potions? 

Ron, still laughing turned to Harry, "Snivillus? That's pure genius! What do you think Snape would do to me if I used that?"

Harry ignored his friend and glanced up at the staff table. Sirius was glaring at James while he talked. James shrugged it off. Lily also glared at her husband and Harry remembered what Sirius had told him about his mother's dislike of James when he was around Snape. Now he understood what she meant.

Ron and Hermione were still laughing at Snape's new nick name as the trio walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts early. As expected, they were the first ones in class. As Professor Lupin was teaching today, Sirius, James and Lily sat in the back of the classroom. The three friends quickly joined them. Lupin stood by near them. A promising conversation started between them, but was halted abruptly as another student walked into the classroom. It was, of course, Maria. She nodded to the group of four adults and three students, but took a seat as far away from them as possible. Headphones clamped over her ears, she pulled out the parchment Harry had seen her writing on before. 

When she was obviously lost in her work, Lily commented, "Odd girl isn't she?"

Hermione looked at Lily as if she was a goddess, "YES! Finally someone agrees with me!"

"I've been agreeing with you," Ron said defensively.

"No," Harry stated, "She's not odd, just different. And a little bit strange, but she's nice enough."

"What is you definition of odd if it isn't strange?" Hermione glared at her friend.

Harry ignored her and walked over to Maria. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello Harry," Maria rolled up her parchment and withdrew her headphones and looked up at him.

"Er, how'd you know it was me?" Harry stammered.

"I have been here three days and you are the only person who has said more than ten words to me."

"Isn't it normally two, words I mean? When people say someone doesn't talk?" Harry stuttered, trying to think of a conversation topic.

"Snape said ten to me in class, 'For being the first to speak, 10 points to Gryffindor', remember?"

"Oh yea, so what are you writing?" Harry realized his attempt to prove Maria wasn't odd was backfiring.

"Nothing of consequence." Maria replied in her normal, cool tone, "And I don't think you're going to prove to your friends that I am not odd by talking to me Harry."

"How did you-?"

"I listen." Maria snapped her headphones back over her ears as Harry returned to his seat. Once again she started writing.

"I think she must be Muggle born," Hermione declared.

"Why's that?" Ron inquired.

"First, the headphones, and second 'Nothing of consequence' is almost exactly like a quote from a muggle movie, The Princess Bride _(Disclaimer: Which I don't own). _But in that the person who says it turns out to be important."

"That's impossible Hermione," The students turned to look at Professor Lupin, "Dumstrang is stricter than Slytherin, Pure-blood required." No one had a chance to ask anymore questions because the rest of the class filed in.

As Draco took his seat, he threw a taunting glance at Harry, "So let's review," He looked over the Slytherins, "Our Defense teachers include a werewolf, a murder and now," he looked at Lily, "A stinking Mudblood," A black blur streaked towards Draco. No one had time to comprehend what happened as the Slytherin toppled over. 

"Harry!" Sirius pulled his godson off the now bloody Draco. He then sneered at the injured boy, "Report here for detention every night this week. And fifty points from Slytherin. Now go to the Hospital Wing and get out of my sight!"

Harry returned to his seat at the back of the class, his body shook from rage. He turned to Ron, "I mean it this year. One more crack at me and I will… I'll just…" He made a flailing motion with is arms trying to convey what words couldn't.

Ron nodded, "Just be careful who you attack him in front of."

Sirius returned to his seat behind Harry, "I'll make him pay."

Harry grinned as the lesson started ("A Quick Review of the Properties of The Werewolf: 1) He is standing in front of you. 2) His name is Remus Lupin…Alright I get it bad joke now lets go into details about more advanced Dark Creatures…") and started taking notes. He knew he would pay for Malfoy in Potions, but at that moment, he didn't care.

_A/N YAY Fanfiction is finally working again! Three new chapters up!_


	8. Songs and Sneaking

            _DISCLAIMER: I see no need to put one of these every chapter so I'm just reminding you all I don't own Any characters except Maria. Also I don't own the song in this chapter. It is from the movie, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmerian It I did own any of these things would I be writing a fan fic? Also this wouldn't be a fan fic it would be THE REAL book 6 so I see no point in this. Plus my internet is down so I can't upload right now argh!_

After Defense, Harry rose from his seat slowly. He didn't want to leave, after lunch was Potions. He waved to his parents, godfather, and Lupin as he headed out the door to lunch. He was the last Gryffindor 6th year to arrive. Maria sat alone and was the topic of discussion among everyone else. Not wanting to hear how weird the girl was, Harry turned at sat with her. Everyone looked at him like he was insane. Maria, with her headphones back on, was writing again and moving her lips discreetly to what Harry was sure was the words of the song. For the first time, Harry was able to see what she was writing. It appeared to be song lyrics. One song, the one Maria was working on, caught his eye. He read the first stanza:

_Sound the bugle now, play it just for me._

_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be._

_Now I can't go on, I can't even start,_

_I've got nothing left, just an empty heart._

_I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight._

_There's nothing more for me, lead me away…_

_…Or leave me lying here. _

He looked up at Maria who still hadn't noticed his presence and kept reading:

_Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care._

_There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere._

_Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark,_

_Lay right down decide not to go on…_

Harry looked over at Maria, the sad song once again made him feel like she was misunderstood. He read on:

_Then from up high… somewhere in the distance…_

_There's a voice that calls remember who you are…_

_If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow,_

_So be strong tonight, remember who you are…_

Slightly cheered up, Harry finished reading:

_Yeah, you're a soldier now, fighting in a battle…_

_To be free once more...__ Yeah that's worth fighting for!_

When Harry finished reading, Maria looked up, "Pretty song," He said friendlily. 

Maria gathered up her things and stuffed them into her bag muttering. Harry couldn't hear what she was saying, but an occasional word snuck through, "…..no right……private……American…..muggle…..Uncle……" Maria finished packing and left the Great Hall.

Curious, Harry followed her. She made her way to Potions. As she walked in, Ron and Hermione caught up to Harry. HE put a finger to his lips and the three of them listened to the conversation.

"What's the matter now Maria?" Snape asked.

"Potter," Maria spat, "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"As much as I like insulting Potter, I am afraid that I am glad he is, as usual, butting in where he has no business being. Friends would be good for you Maria." Snape drawled. 

"I have friends," Maria continued to spit out words.

"Living friends, my dear, you need living friends your own age. Give the boy a chance. His intentions, however annoying, are good." Harry glanced at his friends, amazing to hear Snape complementing him for once. The Professor continued, "What did he do to put you in such a rage? Hum?" 

"He read my parchment."

"Maria it is just a song, you must have written it a hundred times by now."

"It is not just a song, I can't explain it its just-" Maria's words were cut off then her muffled voice came, "I… can't…. breathe…"

"Good. When you can't breathe, you can't talk, and when you can't talk you stop saying such nonsense."

"It's not nonsense."

"I know. You rushed out without eating again didn't you. Open the door and let Potter and his friends in while I fix us some tea. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped back from the door. Maria yanked it open, glared, then returned to her seat.

_A/N I know this isn't much of a chapter, but I had to bring that song in, you'll see later. Next chapter longer (defiantly) and much more explained…maybe… I'll start explaining for sure; don't know if I'll finish (who doesn't appreciate a good cliffie!) WARNING THERE WILL BE MAJOR OotP SPOILERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER Watch for falling Tumbleweeds! (You'll get that later) And thanks to all my reviewers!  _


	9. Potions, Problems and Pensieves

            Harry grinned nervously at Ron and Hermione as Snape walked back into the room, a tray of tea and biscuits levitating in front of him. The tray settled down in front of the four Gryffindors. Maria began to nibble a biscuit still studying her parchment. Snape walked over to the fire. He dropped in a pinch of some power or another and said, "Headmaster, it is time." 

Harry glanced, confused, at his two friends as Dumbledore's voice rang out throughout the school, "Remaining classes for today are canceled." Lupin, Sirius, James, Lily, and Dumbledore then fell out of the fire in the Potions room. Dumbledore looked around, "Is there anyone else who should here this?" he asked the other adults in the room."

"Ginny," Ron spoke out, and then blushed, "We'll tell her anyway."

Harry, sensing what was about to be revealed, spoke up too, "And Neville. He saw Sirius die and believed us that he was innocent." 

Dumbledore nodded at the now silent room. He walked over to the fire and grabbed a new powder, "Ginny Weasly and Neville Longbottom." The two confused students toppled out of the fireplace onto the dungeon floor. As they took seats, looking bewildered, Dumbledore spoke again, "Fitting, isn't it? Six adults, six children, us alone knowing the secret, the secret, which must not leave this room, not even to be discussed amongst yourselves. If any whisper of this gets back to Voldemort (a shudder passed around the room) then we are all doomed. If he learns what we know, there is no hope left, none what so ever. This is worse than the weapon. The Secret and The Weapon are the Order's two powers. Both intertwined, both deadly. Harry, you know most this, I ask you to listen closely to conclude your knowledge. Maria, you know half, listen to the rest. I shall say what I am about to only once. It is not safe to utter it again. Harry, I know you have not told your friends the prophecy, but I am afraid I must. I shall be back in a moment." Dumbledore left the class room. 

Neville looked at Harry, "What? Why am I here? I have nothing to do with You-Know-Who."

"You have more to do with Voldemort than you think," Harry looked at the small boy who wiggled uncomfortably, "I asked for you to be here because you have a right to know too. And say Voldemort, fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Quite right Harry, I'm glad you listen to me, even if you don't in class." Dumbledore, Pensieve in hand, had returned, "Once I start to talk, I would appreciate it if know one interrupted me for any reason. Questions can be asked at the end. Severus, the wards are complete?" Snape nodded. "Good," Dumbledore continued, "If this conversation gets out, we will be handing Voldemort both the Weapon and the Secret. We must not do that. Now where to start, the beginning I suppose. It is always best to start their, or you may find your audience very confused. The beginning, I suppose was when I heard this." He waved his wand over the Pensieve, Sybill Trelawney appeared. Her voice called out:

_"The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Approaches_

_Born To Those Who Have Trice Defied Him, Born As The Seventh Month Dies_

_And The Dark Lord Will Mark Him As His Equal, But He Will Have The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not_

_And Either Must Die At The Hand Of The Other Fir Neither Can Live While The Other Survives_

_The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Will Be Born As The Seventh Month Dies…"_

"That," Dumbledore continued as Trelawney disappeared into the grey surface, "Is the Weapon, the knowledge that Harry is the only person who can destroy Voldemort. We should have taken more precautions, however, we were confused. Two boys were born as July closed. Both to parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets had defied Voldemort three times. We did not know wether it was Harry, or Neville. (Hermione gasped) Unfortunately, there is no doubt in our mind who the prophecy referred to. The Dark Lord marked Harry as his equal. And Harry must murder, or be murdered. Now as the seventh month died, Harry was born. The rest is history, so there is no need for me to divulge those details. Now, as to how dead walk among the living, it all starts with Voldemort. He has a greater knowledge of magic than any living wizard. As a spirit, not a ghost, trapped here, he found a spell that could return him to his body. It was a potion. Luckily for us, Harry witnessed this return and another member of the Order was able to get the recipe for that potion. We had no use for it, as it did not work on ghosts. Then, about one month after Sirius died, a different man died. This man, named Gregory, left us a gift. Through his knowledge we found a way to modify communication mirrors. This allowed ghost or spirits to pass through one to its counterpart. By sliding one of the mirrors through the Veil, the gate to the Realm of The Dead, and the other in a cauldron of this potion, we could resurrect the dead. A spirit could enter the mirror in the Realm of the Dead, emerge in the potion, never be a ghost, and return to their body. However, if we just shoved mirrors under the Veil, we wouldn't know who we were bringing back. And thus we enter the gift Gregory left us. Now what can you tell me about the muggle practice of channeling spirits?"

It took the six students a moment to realize they were being addressed. To no one's surprise, Hermione spoke up, "Muggle spirit channeling is a fraud. It is when a person tells another they can contact their dead relatives. They take the money, make up some stuff, and just cheat people."

"Exactly," Dumbledore stopped her, "But like most muggle "magic" its roots are real. Occasionally, a witch or wizard is born with a gift mush rarer than the Inner Sight. The can communicate with the dead. This is foggy, and sometimes the person isn't aware what they here. With thousands of voice talking all at once it is hard to distinguish one from another. However, if the person receives proper training they can call a specific spirit. A person with this gift can tell who is at the Veil and can call the person we wish to resurrect up to the front. Thus we only bring back the people we need. Of course there are countless rules, which I will not bother you with, but that is the basic Secret. Now any questions?  I cannot promise to answer, but I will try."

"So Gregory left a person?" Harry asked, "Who?"

"He did leave a person, no one you know so don't worry about it," Dumbledore answered. 

"What does Maria have to do with this?" Ron glared at the girl who didn't seem to be aware she was alive.

"It is not just you and your friends who this concerns, Ron." Dumbledore replied with a semi-harsh glare.

"But, it doesn't matter if V-Voldemort, oh get over it Ron, finds this out, he doesn't know the person does he?" Hermione stated.

Dumbledore regarded her, "Our only problem is that he does."  

_~~~_

_A/N-YAY another great cliffie! Lol I'm so mean. At least I update regularly,  when my internet is working. Please don't hate me, and review! Watch for falling Tumbleweeds!_


	10. Tumbleweeds

            "B-but," Hermione stuttered, "How can he know who if he doesn't know how?"

            Dumbledore sighed, "At this moment in time Voldemort does not know we can bring back the dead. I am sure it won't stay like that for long. Once he knows we can, he will know who, for it was him who discovered this person's gift, not us. Gregory worked for the side of the Dark. And I am sure you all are aware that he has ways of making a person talk. Are there any other questions?"

"Is the person well hidden?" Ginny asked the obvious question.

            Once again Dumbledore sighed, "No. If we do that we will raise suspicion of why a person supposedly loyal to Voldemort is hiding from them. No I suggest you all go enjoy the remainder of your day off." Dumbledore left the room followed closely by James, Lily, Sirius and Lupin. The students looked at each other and left the room, leaving Snape alone. 

~~~~

_Maria sat at the end of a long wooden bench. New students whispered eagerly around her. None of them could wait to see where they ranked. Where their blood ranked. Maria corrected herself silently. She knew where she would be. Yond was a very powerful name. The Snape part of her would only help. Here at Dumstrang students were sorted according to how pure the blood was and by the deeds of their blood. Their deeds could improve their ranking, but it was mainly blood. Maria watched the students slowly leave the bench and join their class mates, by rank. Her name was called and everyone gasped, a real Yond! Maria blushed under their stare, wishing to be normal. Her place, at the front of the table was pointed out to her. How can I be above seventh years? Maria wondered as she took her seat. Outside of Dumstrang no one would know her name, well not no one, but no one would give her this treatment. She took her seat, and then heard the voice, she fainted._

Maria sat up in her bed. She realized she was at Hogwarts and breathed easier. How she wanted to forget her sorting at Dumstrang. She lied back down and slowly fell asleep.

~~~

Harry was amazed at what little happened between when he first heard the Secret and Halloween. He spent most the time getting to know his parents. He had started to make plans for Dumbledore's Army, which he was suppose to be reinstating soon. Finally, on the day before the first Hogsmeade weekend, he told Dumbledore he was ready. Dumbledore announced at breakfast that anyone interested ion joining should meet at the Hog's Head at noon. The club was only open to third years and up due to the fact that the club required a great deal of knowledge. The extra Defense Against the Dark Arts that they would be doing wasn't easy. Later that evening Katie Bell approached Harry.

            "Quidditch practice tomorrow. I hate to start so late, but the Slytherins had the field booked up until then." She said, "We addition our two new chasers, I think will keep the beaters that replaced Fred and George after your guys' ban last year. I talked to Ginny and she agrees you should be seeker."

            Harry looked up from his Potions essay, "But tomorrow's the first Hogsmeade weekend and Halloween!"

            "I know, we won't practice until evening and we'll be done before the feast." Katie walked off to inform the other members of the team of their new practice time. 

Harry sighed and went back to finishing his essay, knowing he would have no time the next day.

~~~

Halloween dawned bright and clear. Harry groaned as he rose from bed. Today was not going to be easy. After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione started to head to Hogsmeade. They only had a few hours until the D.A. was suppose to meet. The three exited the castle. Walking along the wall, none of them expected what happened next. A abundance of tan fell over the trio's head. Small red scratches appeared all over there skin. 

"Sorry, Potter didn't see you there!" Harry looked up to see Snape leering at him from the tower, "Had to clean those out you know."

"Really!" Hermione brushed the tumbleweeds off herself, "As if tumbleweeds would gather in Hogwarts!"

Harry grinned as he removed the plants. He looked around to see everyone laughing at them, especially Slytherins. Maria walked over and plucked a tumbleweed out of Harry's hair.

 "He used to do that to me all the time," she whispered so no one except Harry could hear. Harry walked as the strange girl pulled out her wand and started to hit the tumbleweed with it, almost like the muggle game with the ball on a string attached to a paddle. He swore he heard her chant, "Tumble Tumbleweed, Tumble on Home," as she walked towards Hogsmeade.

"Well," Ron stated, "If that space filler is over lets head to town."

Hermione and Harry laughed and the trio headed to town.

_A/N~ Another short chapter! Ok I should probably explain the whole tumbleweed thingy. It all started at the stable. I found a tumbleweed and started hitting it around with a riding whip. I need a space filler for this chapter because other wise it would have been like 100 words, and thus we have tumbleweeds. Really though, watch out for falling tumbleweeds._


	11. Philosophy

            _DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything I didn't create. Maria is mine and the plot is mine. The philosophy reference in this chapter comes from the book Sophie's World. Also I am aware the book reference is odd cause this is one but bear with me I really like that reference it is almost directly from Sophie's World. _

At the Hog's Head, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione waiting. They had decided to have the first meeting of the D.A. here in honor of last year. Shortly before noon, people started arriving. Many people from last year didn't show up, but some did. The first to arrive were Ginny, Neville, Katie, Dean, and Seamus. Lavender and Parvati, with her sister from Ravenclaw, Padma, were next. Luna Lovegood, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot, all from Ravenclaw, were next. The next pair was Colin and Dennis Creevey. Ernie Macmillian  and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff followed them in before the door closed. Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, the Gryffindor beaters, and first new members, were next. Justin Finch-Fletchley walked in with his arm around house-mate, Susan Bones. Much to Harry's surprise, the next arrivals were Cho Chang, tucked under Ginny's ex-boyfriend, Michael Corner. Harry was sure neither of these to would return. Just as Michael took his seat, the door swung open. Fred and George, with their friend Lee Jordan, walked in. They had graduated the previous year so everyone was confused. They were followed closely by Sirius, Lily, James and Lupin. 

            "What?" Sirius joked as he took a seat, "We're third year _and up!"_

Ron groaned. The door swung open to reveal Maria, still carrying the tumbleweed from that morning. She did not however, join her classmates. Instead she threw them an odd look and took a seat as far away from them as possible. Once again, she donned headphones, but this time she didn't write. The door swung open one last time. Professor Snape stood there. Harry assumed he was there to meet Maria, but much to everyone's disappointment, he took a seat at Dumbledore's Army.

Hermione looked at over at Maria, "I suppose I had better be polite," she muttered. She then rose and approached the girl sitting alone. "Hello, Maria!" she said with false cheer, "I suppose you are here to join Dumbledore's Army."

Maria looked at Hermione as if she had sprouted wings, "What on Earth is Dumbledore's Army?"

"It's  a club we have all formed to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I see," Maria looked around Hermione to see the students…and teachers…and ex-students sitting there, "Would it terribly disappoint you all if I was to inform you we have a Defense Against the Dark Arts _class_?"

Hermione huffed, "What more useful could we be practicing? Especially with V-Voldemort, honestly everyone just needs to get over that name, back?"

"Philosophy," Maria replied.

"Philosophy? How would that help us?" Hermione glared at the girl, unaware the whole pub was now listening to her conversation.

"Well, I won't go into details, that would take days. Instead of giving you all the background information, I will skip right to the point. How do you know you exist?"

Hermione smiled, the girl should have known how smart she was, "I think, therefore I am. Also from philosophy."

"How do you know you think? How do you know the thoughts in your head aren't just placed there by the person who is really in control, how do you know we aren't just a thought? Or a Dream? Or a Book? How do you know that every movement we make isn't predetermined by an author, sitting at a keyboard, making us argue? How do you know we won't end and the last chapter draws to a close? Surely you have read thoughts in books?" Maria spoke with energy and wound up her speech quite suddenly.

Hermione stuttered a minute, looking quite taken aback. As a man cloaked in black entered the pub, she took her seat. Everyone was too busy laughing that Hermione Granger had just lost a battle of wits to realize he took the seat across from Maria, everyone except Snape.

"Right," Harry said, finally getting his laughter under control, "I suppose we should start." He pulled out a basket of what looked like Galleons and handed them out to everyone. "The numbers around the edge of these will change to reflect the date and time of our meetings, which will take place in the Great Hall. They will heat up when the numbers are changed, so if you have it in your pocket you will know that it has been set. I'll explain more at our next meeting." Once everyone had a gold coin, they filed out of the pub. 

Snape was the last to leave, casting a fleeting look to the dark corner where Maria sat talking to a man cloaked in black.

_A/N~ Two apologies, one, the shortness of this chapter, two the length of time it took to get it up. Happy reading! New chapter soon I hope since I have nothing to do tomorrow! Watch For Falling Tumbleweeds!!_


	12. Quidditch, Maria, and Malfoy

Harry flew above the ground eagerly. He had been dieing to get back on his broom. His lifetime ban from Quidditch had been lifted as soon as Umbridge had left. The rest of the team arrived, ready to addition the two newest members of their team, both Chasers. Harry landed beside his team mates to survey the candidates. Ginny was there, and after taking over for Harry as Seeker last year, it was almost certain she would get one slot. Harry didn't know any of the other candidates, but he recognized them all from the Common Room. He sat with the rest of the team watching as the candidates tried to get shots past Ron. It was not as easy to accomplish this as it had been last year because Ron had confidence now. In fact, the only person who could get a shot by him was Ginny, and this was rare.

"This is ridiculous," Katie muttered to Harry, watching the lousy attempts, "Ginny's in but I don't want any of the other ones. I just we'll never get the dream team of your third year back this way." She was about to decide who else to pick with Enie-Meanie-Mionie-Mo when someone called out.

"Wait," Colin Creevey rounded the corner to the Pitch, "I want to addition too!"

Harry looked at Katie, "Don't get your hopes up," She nodded.

Colin flew up into the arm. With the Quaffle grasped firmly in his hands he flew towards Ron. Some how he managed to sink the shot, and another, and another. Katie's mouth fell open watching, and Harry gasped.  Katie signaled for everyone to land. Ron was staring open mouthed at Colin. He knew he wasn't close to Wood's level, but he knew that this year he was at least good. Katie quickly announced that Ginny and Colin were the new Chasers and everyone hurried up to the castle to get ready for the Halloween feast. 

~~~

"Harry, have you decided when the first D.A. meeting is?" Hermione questioned over plates of ham and potatoes.

"Yeah," Harry replied between mouthfuls, "Tomorrow, Slytherins have the Pitch again."

"Well, you should set the numbers now to get people warning." She advised.

Harry groaned and pulled his fake Galleon out of his pocket. He adjusted the numbers to read 7 3 0 1 1 1 03. Once the numbers were set he slid the coin back into his pocket. At three of the House tables, and the staff tables, and assuredly wherever Fred, George, and Lee were, people reached into there pockets at the sign of heat. A few stared to whisper excitedly to their neighbors that the meeting was so soon. 

After the feast Harry's father approached him. "Hello, Dad," Harry grinned at being able to say such a simple word as Dad.

"Hey, Son," James also obviously enjoyed to exchange such basic expressions. "Listen," James Potter began, "I want to tell you that you must make the D.A. a priory in your life. I understand if you even put it above homework, especially Potions, but promise me you will make it a priority, ok?"

"Of-of course," Harry stammered, surprised by this, "but why?"

James glanced worriedly around, "Because I don't want to lose you…to…him…" James trailed off.

Harry nodded that he understood. But he understood more than just that now. Now he realized why Sirius, his parents, and Remus all didn't mention his fate as murderer or murdered. They were all terrified of losing him. Unaware of his surroundings, Harry hugged his father strongly. A jeering voice brought him back to reality. 

"Awwwww, isn't that sweet. Potty loved his Daddy."

Harry realized his father and glared at Malfoy. However, this only seemed to encourage him. He had never made a comment as bold as his next with every teacher at Hogwarts, including Dumbledore, in the same room as him.

"Of course," Malfoy once again rested his eyes on Lily Potter, "With a Mudblood for a mother who can blame him?" The outrage that filled the Entrance Hall was amazing. Slytherin easily lost a hundred points in all the teachers' shrieks. Malfoy had a mouth of detention with Sirius, and Harry was streaking towards him once again. He was stopped by an arm. Green eyes livid with rage looked up to meet level brown ones. _She has Snape's eyes Harry thought__ I wonder why no one has noticed._

"Leave him to me," Maria whispered. 

Curiosity got the better of him as he watched Maria calmly approach the blonde boy. _She knows something about him, or she is an idiot, one of the two Harry watched Maria. Malfoy was even at Harry's height, neither of them was tall, but Maria was even a head shorter. _

"Odd isn't it," Maria spoke evenly, "You jest at scars that never felt a wound. Confused? It is from Romeo and Juliet, one of the best love stories of all time, by a muggle. But you'll have plenty of time to figure it out because 'Only the Good Die Young.' Still confused? It's a famous song by a muggle singer. But I suppose you can't be blamed for what you said after all: Nought's had, all's spent,  
Where our desire is got without content: 'Tis safer to be that which we destroy Than by destruction dwell in doubtful joy. I suppose that over did it for you, it is from Macbeth, another famous muggle play. Basically what it means is, I'll try to use small words so you can understand, is we can't gain from something we enjoy if we weren't suppose to be enjoying that, but it is safer to be that which you hate, then by hating be unsure of your joy. And of course we all know you are that which you hate."

 Everyone stared at Maria, most of them amazed, some filled with uncertainty. The entire time she had been lecturing Malfoy he voice had stayed steady and even. Malfoy had an open mouthed look of utter disbelief as he stared at the girl in front of him.

_A/N Finally A decent sized chapter! Sorry to disappoint you that there was n fist fight again…saving that for later…Three cheers for Colin!!!!! Hehehehe Watch For Falling Tumbleweeds (really they hurt)_


	13. A Responce to Alll My ReviewersIf you do...

_A/N~ This is not a real chapter I just decided that well um every uh 27 reviews I should respond to them. Answer questions and the like…Note I wrote this after the said chapter was up so some things that I may say I'll tell you later may have happened already…_

Chapter 1 Reviews~

starzygirl ~ Thanks I am glad you like my story

Chinese cheesy chicken~ sigh chrissy I didn't think I gave you enough info…you haven't read book 5 yet! Wow my computer doesn't think Chrissy is a word lol! 

Ami Black~ I am really glad you like my story!

Diosa Alexia~ Hope you like the rest, cool name!

Chapter Two Reviews~

Kateydidnt~ Neville did see him die, addressed in next chapter

Chapter Three Reviews~

Kitten~ Wow you are really complementary! Thanks

Padfoot79~ Thanks!

Chapter 4 Reviews~

Alexa Black~ You guessed right, lol, glad you like!

Elven Warrior~ I'm glad you like my story so much

Safsaf~ Thanks

PhionexChild~ Ok now I am scared! Please don't hurt me!

Kitten~ I am glad you like!

Crystaldolphin88~ Thanks!

Mella deRanged~ I am aware Sirius was dead. So were Lily and James.

Guess who?~ chrissy you really need a life…even though you have more of one than me…

  skriz88 ~ Thanks so much!

Chapter 5 Reviews~

None

Chapter 6 Reviews~

None

Chapter 7 Reviews

Lady Arwen of Rivendell~ I am glad my story made you so happy *grins*

Sirius-Hotness~  I'm glad you like my plot so much!

Elven Warrior~ I plan to write more, on top of this story are its two sequels!

Chapter 8 Reviews~

Lady Arwen of Rivendell~ Yeah, I don't like falling tumbleweeds. And don't worry, this isn't a Mary-Sue. I just had a need to introduce something which I can't tell you (not for a loooooooooong time anyways like the end of the book) so I needed a new character!

Elven Warrior~ You have to be my most regular reviewer! Thanks!

Chapter 9 Reviews~

Lady Arwen of Rivendell~ Tumbleweeds Rule! After I uploaded this chapter I realized that the Adults kinda sat there…I'll try to fix that in later chapters… Thanks for pointing that out…

Padfoot79~ I plan to, you see, I have no life other than stable!

Elven Warrior~ I love cliffies! Keeps the readers interested.  The only problem is a lot of the time I write five chapters or so at a time so there is no time to leave you hanging!

Chapter 10 Reviews~

Someone Reading~ I ride Hunter/Jumper! I am glad you like my story and death to all Horse Flies (course my trainer says no need to kill just to repel…I hunt them when she is not there…)! Yay for tumbleweeds!!!!!! Especially my friend Tumble-the-Weed!!!!!! 

Diosa Alexia~ I AM PLEASED YOU LIKE MY TUMBLEWEEDS!!!!!!  Oh no sugar hitting system…maybe I should finish this later… nah only one left….

Elven Warrior~ Yes I LOVE TUMBLEWEEDS!!! THEY TUMBLE AND THEY ARE WEEDS…definitely shouldn't have eaten that much chocolate!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11 Reviews~

_A/N slightly calmer now_

 NONE!!!! *tear* 

Chapter 12 Reviews~

NONE *tear tear*

Chapter 13 Reviews~

Oh wait I haven't uploaded yet that's right…


	14. The Fuzzy Pink Bunny Rabbit of Doom

DICLAIMER: I AM JK ROWLING HEAR ME ROAR FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON I AM PUTTING THE SIXTH BOOK ON LINE YAY ME!!!!!! The original idea for the pink rabbit of doom came from the fanfic The Diary Of Remus J Lupin by Snuffles2 A GRETA story. I never contacted them about borrowing this, but I changed it a bit so I hope that it is ok!

            Maria then seemed to come back to the planet Earth, or at least how much of it was at Hogwarts. She looked at the full Entrance Hall and glared. With a snap of headphones, she stalked out of the center of the crowd. Slowly, the people began to filter out of the room. Harry, his friends, and parents headed to Defense.

~~~~~~~

            "Dementors of course, take a _powerful_ wizard or witch to counter act." Sirius concluded.

            "Course you know alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll about Dementors don't ya Paddy?" James taunted from the back of the room.

            "James this is not your lesson!" Lily scolded.

            "Yea, careful Jamesie or it will be the Return of The Pink Bunny Rabbit of Doom," Sirius joked.

Remus hid his head in his hand, "Oh dear god not again."

"What's the pink bunny rabbit of doom?" Harry asked curiously, even the Slytherins looked curious at this comment.

"Not the pink bunny rabbit of doom The Pink Bunny Rabbit Doom, capitals needed," Sirius began, "You see, Harry my dear, your perfect father has a phobia of fuzzy pink bunny rabbits."

James yelled out, "It's your fault I HAVE that particular phobia…well yours and Snape's"

"Professor Snape," Harry chided, "And what did he do?" The whole class was now hanging on every word.

"I can't help but notice you didn't ask what Sirius did." Remus commented from behind his hand.

Harry glared at him, "Well what happened.?"

            Sirius started his story, "It all began in our school days, ("No kidding," Ron stated) when your father and I were…entertaining… a certain future Potions Master. (The Gryffindors laughed) And he was starting to get annoyed. When a certain red haired muggle born witch came up to tell us to leave him alone, he took advantage of Jamesie's momentary distraction to transfigure a certain werewolf into a giant fuzzy pink bunny rabbit. (Remus groaned). Now, seeing how he was a stuffed bunny rabbit he could not move. I took this opportunity to teach Jamesie a valuable lesson on getting distracted. I levitated the werewolf-turned-giant-pink-bunny-rabbit over to my dear friend and preceded to smother him with it.  When the certain future Potions Master's spell wore off, Re- I mean the werewolf appeared in an explosion of stuffed pink rabbits. I still have some of them to this day." By this point everyone in the class, excluding James, Lily, and Remus, were laughing their heads off.  Everyone left for lunch quite happy.

_A/N: Sorry this took forever MAJOR writer's block nice comic relief in this chapter a new chapter hopefully soon!!! Read my new story Haunted Exile_ _please only a few chapters up!_  
  



	15. Warning: Watch For Temper Tantrums

            Harry walked towards Potions happily with Ron and Hermione. He had been having a great day and didn't think Snape could even mess that up, although he would have to see him again at the D.A. meeting tonight. He started the lesson almost eagerly and was doing fine, for once, when his father entered the room. 

"Potter, what are you doing in my classroom?" Snape spat.

"Well, Snivillus, Professor Dumbledore suggested Lily and I observe others teach, so we may pick up on any changes in appropriate style that may have occurred since our untimely death."

"So you came here?" Snape ignored the now laughing Gryffindors, "Wouldn't Dumbledore have instated this at the beginning of school?"

James strode to an empty seat behind Harry, "One would have thought. Now Snivillus, please resume teaching so I may properly observe." James sat down. As the potions needed to simmer, most of the Gryffindors began a lively conversation with him. Only Harry and Maria remained at their cauldrons. 

Snape stalked over to check their solutions. He dipped a ladleful of Harry's out and remarked, "Well, Potter it seems some instructions do manage to penetrate that thick skull of yours," And walked over to a Hermione's, "Ms. Granger what is this abomination in you cauldron?" 

"W-what, sir?" Hermione stammered back over to her station. 

"Your. Potion. Is. Wrong." Snape punctuated every word. He spooned out a ladleful. Unlike Harry's, which was smooth and green, Hermione's was lumpy and had turned a bright red. "It simmered too long. You will receive a zero for the day." Everyone's jaws dropped at this. Hermione was never wrong. Snape seemed set to enjoy this moment as much as possible, "Perhaps a Remedial lesson is required? Or maybe just paying a little more attention, hum? 10 points from Gryffindor."

Close to tears, Hermione began to clean up her potion. Snape continued his critique of the Gryffindors work until only Harry and Maria had points for the day. As they filed out onto the grounds for there next lesson everyone was unusually quiet. James walked with them, to no ones surprise. When they reached Hagrid's cabin, Remus and Sirius were waiting for them.

"Lily has this class," Remus explained. Hagrid decided everyone could use some time off, so they talked the whole lesson, and the Gryffindors began to complain about Snape. 

"Honestly, who does he think he is? Hermione could have fixed her potion." Dean raged.

"Snape has never been a fan of old Prongs," Sirius commented. Everyone, with the usual exceptions, shifted uneasily. Despite Harry and other's reassures, they still couldn't believe Sirius was innocent. 

"Aw come on, old Snivillus llllllllllllllllllloooooooooooves me?" James joked, looking back towards the castle. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at, everyone except Harry, who had temporarily lost his mind.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE HIM A BREAK?" He screamed at his father, "YOU WERE ALWAYS A JERK TO HIM. HE HARDLY DOES ANYTHING TO YOU! I- I DEFENDED YOU! BUT HE WAS RIGHT! I SAW! YOU SHOULD HAVE ACTED LIKE YOU DID! IN YOUR FIFTH YEAR? IN WASN'T EVEN FUNNY IT WAS JUST PLAIN MEAN!" Harry absorbed the shocked look on everyone's faces as he turned to stomp back to the castle. He then saw what everyone had been looking at. Snape stood at the edge of their class, his jaw slack in shock. Everyone was dumbfounded at this display, but Harry still didn't care. He then did stomp up to the castle, deciding it would be best to cool off before dinner and D.A.

_A/N: I was going to have the D.A. meeting this chapter, but I really wanted to upload. Watch for Falling Tumbleweeds…and Pink Rabbits…_


	16. Ron Was Right

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT WHAT I CREATED_

Harry stormed all the way up to the Owlrey. He leaned on a windowsill and watched the Care if Magical Creatures "lesson" going on before him. He was lostr in thought when it was suddenly interrupted.

"He's wrong," 

Harry jolted out of his stupor to see Maria leaning on the same windowsill, "What?"

"My Uncle," Maria explained, "he's wrong. About you… he says you're just like your father."

"Up until last year I wanted to be just like my father, and then I found out what he was like," Harry sighed.

"Oh don't worry; it isn't just your father." Maria laughed, "I once got trapped in a room with him and Uncle, just the three of us. I finally had to tell Uncle my 'Innocent ears' couldn't take it anymore."

Harry looked at the girl next to him, "Why do you act so weird all the time? I mean there are times like this when your perfectly normal and then…"

"Do you know how they sort people at Dumstrang?"

"No, I don't know anything about Dumstrang."

"You're lucky. It's time for dinner, your friends will worry if your not there, especially after that display."

Harry nodded and the two Gryffindors headed down to eat.

~~~~

Dumbledore rose to speak after the meal, "Attention please," the hall fell quiet, "Due to the impending danger of the Dark Lord, a family has been forced to take refuge in Hogwarts. Their son, who used to be a sixth year at Dumstrang, has been Sorted into Gryffindor." Three people entered the Hall. The two adults headed towards the Head table and took seats next to Snape. Their son split away from them at the Gryffindor table. He saw Maria, who was listening to her music again and who had been forced to sit only one seat away from the other sixth years due to lack of seating and smiled. He walked up behind her, and she still didn't notices. Yanking her head phones off, he sat down next to her.

Maria spun. When she saw the culprit, she smiled, "Zach! I didn't know you were the person coming!" She threw her arms around him.

Parvati turned to Lavender, Ginny (who was sitting with the sixth years) and Hermione, "He's cute," she whispered.

The other girls nodded and Ron made a face.

"So are you happy to be here?" Maria asked.

"It's great to see you again," Zach commented, "And I can't wait to meet your uncle."

"Your uncle works at Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned politely (she still tried to be nice even though the girl drove her insane).

Zach laughed, "You mean you don't know? Her uncle is the great Severus Snape!"

At these words a great many things happened at the Gryffindor table. The most noticeable was Ron, who leapt out of his seat at pointed at Hermione, "I KNEW IT!"  he yelled, everyone in the Great Hall turned to watch, "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE WRONG! YOU SAID IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE! I WAS RIGHT! I KNEW IT! HA HA! I WAS RIGHT! YOU WERE W-R-O-N-G! BUT NOT ME NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO, I WAS RIGHT, R-I-G-H-T!!!!!! HEY HARRY WHO WAS RIGHT?"

"You were, Ron," Harry grinned.

"YEA THAT'S RIGHT, AND WHO WAS WRONG HARRY HUM?"

"Hermione was wrong, Ron."

"YEA HEY GUESS WHAT I'M DOING NOW!" Ron started an odd sort of dance that much resembled the infamous Hamster Dance (found on www.hamsterdance.com), "IT'S MY 'RON WAS RIGHT AND HERMIONE WAS WRONG DANCE'"    At this point everyone in the Great Hall was already laughing their heads off.

"Ron sit down, your making a fool of yourself," Hermione ventured with her face hidden in her hands.

Ron continued to yell, "NO! YOU KNOW WHY? 'CAUSE I WAS RIGHT AND YOU, HERMIONE GRANGER, WERE WRONG!"

"Ron," Ginny warned, "Bat Bogey Hex!"

Ron sat down, but kept snickering.

Ernie Macmillian called from the Hufflepuff table, "What was Hermione the Smart wrong about?"

Harry tried to shut up his friend, but Ron yelled, "SHE SAID IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE FOR MARIA TO BE RELATED TO SN- PROFESSOR SNAPE, BUT I THOUGHT SHE WAS AND SHE IS!"

_A/N: Okay, once again I failed to deliver the D.A. but I really need to right something funny to cheer myself up because my grandpa just died. It may be a while before I post again sorry._

_Watch For Falling Tumbleweeds and Pink Rabbits. Oh yea, sorry about the mini-cliffie but I love a good cliffie! And please read my story Haunted Exile! I have no reviews so far and I like that story better than this one. It's a bit grimmer than this one is so far, but there is a really good plot coming, promise! For a hint find out what Nascosto Cuore means! The story can be found at_ _. _


	17. The DA's First Meeting

At this, Snape's head shot up from where it had been resting on his hand, he had been the only person not laughing at Ron. He glared at his niece who pointed accusingly at Zach. The Slytherin Death Glare was then pointed at the new boy, who looked very confused. Most everyone in the Hall was staring at either Maria or Snape. Sirius and James were laughing their heads off, while the rest of the Head Table quietly snickered. Even Remus and Lily shook slightly. 

Ron, being as oblivious as usual, broke the silence, "What's it like having a greasy git for an uncle?"

"RON!" Hermione scolded.

Maria laughed, "Interesting." She turned to Zach, "I have work to do, I'll catch up with you later." Headphones once again over her ears, Maria walked out of the quiet Hall. When the doors swung closed behind her, a flurry of talk started.

            "How could you stand being related to Snape?"

            "No wonder she is so messed up!" 

"Wait a minute!" Harry wasn't surprised, so he caught something everyone else missed. He looked at to Zach, "Did you say the _Great_ Severus Snape?"

Hermione interrupted be fore Zach could answer, "OH MY GOSH! Harry you have to hurry! We only have a half an hour before D.A.! And we have homework!" Everyone seemed to reenter reality at this. All the members of the club raced out the doors, while Ron hastily explained what the D.A. was to Zach. Half an hour later, the group that had met in the Hog's Head, plus Zach, was gathered in the Great Hall. 

Harry did a quick census; there were thirty two members, not counting himself, "Alright everyone! I guess we should get started!"

There was a small knock on the door and Hermione, who was seated next to it, opened it.

"This had better be important," Snape growled at his niece.

"Alright just a moment," Maria looked over her shoulder, "Okay then." And shut the door.

"This isn't important?" A small voice came through the door. Harry recognized Samantha Creevey who had been sorted into Gryffindor that year.

"Oh no, not yet." Maria reassured the First Year.

"But-" Samantha protested.

Maria's voice was the typical dreamy stance of Luna Lovegood's, "Oh, don't worry, soon it will be important." The D.A. gathered around the door, very curious. A few moments later a splash was heard. The door opened again, "Alright Uncle, its important now." Snape glared at the girl and walked out into the hall.

"What the-?" He yelled out. Inquisitive head poked out around him. Hermione gasped, the Entrance Hall was flooded with an inch of water.

Snape glared at his niece, "Ten points from Gryffindor for _not telling me_ this was happening, and what happened?"

"Water flooded the Entrance Hall." Maria responded with the air of someone talking to a two year old.

"I know that!" Snape once again glared, "_How_ did this happen?"

"Well," Maria began, "Water began to gather in the Entrance Hall. It did not drain, and now the Hall is flooded."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being annoying! Unless you want to loose more I suggest you tell me how water came to gather in the Entrance Hall!" Snape spat, enraged.

Maria looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't really know." 

Snape murmured a spell to get rid of the water, then turned and swept past everyone, back into the Great Hall. Harry decided it would be best to get D.A. over with as quickly as possibly, with Snape in that bad of a mood. 

"Okay," Harry began again, "I think we'll start with Expelliarmus again this year, to get everyone back in the swing of things again. So, er, partner up."

Michael Corner protested, "We all know Expelliarmus, we were doing Patronus last year! Come on Harry lets do something interesting."

Harry was about to respond when Maria appeared at the door again.

"What do you need now?" Snape glared at her again. 

"Harry." Maria replied.

Confused, Harry walked over to the door. Before he could reach it, a man burst through. He was followed shortly by a woman and a boy walking more timidly. Amazed, Harry stammered, "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, er, Hi." 

_A/N: Ok, I am going to take a break from this story for a while and write more on Haunted Exile because I haven't gotten any reviews on that and I have to get at least one before I come back to this story. So it may not take long or it maybe a while. _


	18. Maria

_Disclaimer: Song lyrics are from Keeping the Faith by Billy Joel, Characters are not mine._

"Look, boy," Vernon Dursley spat at his nephew, "I don't know what you did to make _us be forced to mix with you _freaks_ but what ever it was you can be sure you'll spend the summer with your things this year."_

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary Dursley." Harry was relived to feel his father's hand on his shoulder. He wasn't so mad about the Snape thing that he would let his son be treated this way. "You see," James continued, "Lily and I have been…resurrected so to speak… and you won't need to look after our son anymore. We will have a chat about your treatment of him later, but now, Lily and I will escort you to Professor Dumbledore's office so we may be enlightened about why _you are here." James's voice stressed every word as he grabbed Vernon's arm and yanked him from the Great Hall. Petunia followed slowly, but Lily turned to Dudley._

"You can stay here and meet Harry's friends," She suggested kindly. Dudley looked horrified at the idea, but his parents were already gone.

After a moment of silence, Hermione recommended, "Maybe we should reschedule the meeting?" Everyone nodded, and most everyone headed for the door. Snape stormed out, followed by the majority of the students. Soon only the Gryffindor sixth years, including Maria for some odd reason, Fred, George, Lee, Remus and Sirius were left. Dudley still stood near the door, looking dumbstruck, which wasn't a hard look for him. 

"If this is revenge for Harry Hunting it is not funny!" Dudley spat out worriedly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Harry Hunting?"

"Who are you?" Dudley eyed the man.

"I am Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." At the word godfather, Dudley shrieked and raced out of the Great Hall. Harry was confused briefly, and then clasped on the floor laughing.

Sirius looked truly confounded and asked, "What?"

Harry was laughing to hard to speak so Ron answered, "Harry conveniently 'forgot' to tell the Dursleys that you're innocent." Sirius chuckled, as did a few other people.

Harry stopped laugh when he saw Maria whispering to Remus. The werewolf promptly fainted. Maria looked down at him, "Maybe that wasn't the best way…"

Sirius looked confused and asked, "What did you tell him?"

"Umm I don't think I should say. I don't want anyone else to faint… Maybe I should just tell Professor Dumbledore…yes that would be best…" Maria trailed off.

Sirius glared at the girl, but Maria, who was used to being glared at by Snape, wouldn't speak. Sirius knelt before Remus and muttered a spell to awaken the werewolf. Remus looked t Maria as he sat up, "Are you feeling alright Maria?"

Maria glared, "I'm fine!" and turned to storm out of the Great Hall. She slipped on a small patch of ice that had gone unnoticed by Snape and her CD player went flying, music echoed against the walls.

_You can get just so much from a good thing  
You can linger too long in your dreams  
Say goodbye to the oldies but goodies  
Cause the good ole days weren't always good  
And tomorrow ain't as bad as it seems_

            After a few lines, Maria got the CD player back under control. She glared at it as she turned to walk form the Great Hall. Sirius called, "That's a nice song. What's it called?"

            Maria turned and met Sirius's eyes. She held them for a moment and looked as if she might refuse to speak. The she quietly whispered, "Keeping the Faith."

            Sirius smiled, "That's a good thing to do." Maria nodded and turned from the Hall, Dudley's squeals could be heard as she disappeared from the doorway.

_A/N: Talk about a long delay. I apologize for that, but October has been a sucky moth for me. Ion the middle of September my mom was admitted to the hospital for sickness due to complications of cancer. Two weeks ago she went to hospice, and a week ago she died. For those of you who regularly read my Author's Note's, you will see that my Grandpa just died too. I have just been too depressed to write, sorry. I don't know when new chapters will be up. Please read my other story Haunted Exile too. ~Thoroughbred _


	19. Lily

            _Diclaimer__: Lyrics not mine most people not mine_

The first thing Harry noticed when he returned to the Common Room was the absence of Maria. And that her CD player was sitting on the table. The other students were already in bed, so the D.A. members approached the item without thinking.

            "You think we could here the rest of that song?" Dean asked.

            "Who cares?" Harry replied. He had already begun to search various songs.

Ron looked at his friend confused, "If you don't care, then what are you doing?"

"Different song," Harry replied. He found the one he had been searching for. 

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me   
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be   
Now I can't go on - I can't even start   
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart   
  
I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight   
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...   
Or leave me lying here   
  
Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care   
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere   
Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark   
Lay right down - decide not to go on   
  
Then from on high - somewhere in the distance   
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are   
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow   
  
So be strong tonight - remember who you are   
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle   
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for._

"How sad," Hermione whispered, "But uplifting too, I guess."

"That's Mar's song." Zach commented.

Harry looked confused, "Did she write it? Have you heard it before?"

Zach shook his head, "No, but everything about it is Maria."

No one had time to question him because the next song played. A few notes sounded, before a spell h it the player. Everyone turned to see Maria with her ward pointed at the contraption. She held her hand out, and Harry reluctantly handed it over. "You are beginning to vex me," Maria glared at the boy, a remarkable impression of the Slytherin Death Glare Snape used.

"What?" Harry looked puzzled.

Maria glared again, "Vex, annoy, irritate, irk.... Need I go on?" She took her CD player and went up to the dorms. She returned without the CD player and looked like she might give Harry a lecture, but Sirius burst through the Portrait Hole, looking pale and worried. 

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Hermione questioned.

Tears brimming at the edge of his eyes, he croaked, "Lily."

_A/N: DUN DUN DUN! And so we have a cliffie HURRAY! I am taking my other story of ff.net for a little because it will eventually be part of this series, there are a few between this one and that one though. Okay now to stress, If you haven't figured it out, this song appears twice now, a character called it important… THIS IS AN IMPORTANT song. Anyone's guess why though…I bet some of you can, your smart S-A-M-T-R smart! New chapter soon, I promise!_


	20. Peter's Return

"W-What?" Harry stammered, paling by the second

Sirius choked back a sob, "She's dead, Harry, she's dead…"

Harry collapsed on the floor, "But...you can bring her back…like before…can't you?"

"No, Harry," Sirius shook his head, "Not this time…It would risk…the person…"

Harry whimpered, "Because of Voldemort?"

"No, because of how she died…muggle technique…so we can't…" Sirius hugged his godson gentle.

Silent tears streaked down Harry's face as he leaned into his godfather's embrace. He only shifted when his father and Remus joined them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry glanced around the Great Hall. He felt no need to eat; last night had been the worst of his life. He barely noticed as something soft crawled over his foot. Last night had been the most horrible of his life nothing seemed to matter, until Remus started to gag. James looked shocked, but his expression didn't change much. Hermione shrieked and pointed at something small and furry nearing the doors. Maria opened them and scooped up the creature. She separated a vial from it and tossed it to Harry. Over the silent room, with a glace at Remus, she remarked, "Silver." The color that was left it Sirius's face quickly drained. 

"No," He shook the gasping werewolf slightly, "NO!" 

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione who was also looking pale, but explained, "Silver id deadly to werewolves…" A great deal of the occupants of the Great Hall went pale at those words, excluding a few Slytherins, and Maria who now was sitting with her eyes closed still clutching the small creature. The choking noises from the Head Tables stopped and Sirius let out a strangled sob and clutched Remus's body.

"Padfoot get off," a hoarse voice sounded, "You're going to choke me."

Sirius looked down in amazement and whooped, "YOU'RE ALIVE! You're Alive. Wait a minute, you're alive? How?" Remus fixed Sirius with a meaningful look, "OH!" Sirius looked surprise, "Oh," Sirius looked confused, "oh…" Sirius looked like he was in deep thought.

Bad mood aside, Harry decided the moment could use some lightening, "Don't strain yourself Siri, we all know how hard thinking is." Remus laughed, still on the floor, James looked at his son with the first hint of a smile anyone had seen all day, and every one else looked at Harry amazed.

Parvati then astoundingly stopped flirting with Zach to remark, looking at the thing in Maria's hands, "Ron, isn't that Scabbers?" Everyone on the full, silent, room turned to look at the rat. 

"Pettigrew?" Hermione questioned. Harry nodded. Sirius flew from the head table to seize the squeaking rodent.  He laughed triumphantly as he threw it on the ground. The rat tried to escape, but Sirius's spell hit it before it could move. Like in the Shrieking Shack, limbs grew to revile a short plump man. 

Peter Pettigrew looked up at his one tiem friend and choked, "Sirius…Good to see…you…"

_A/N: Short chappie again! Ok let me know, would you rather have short chapters often or long ones less often?_


	21. Perilous Warning

            "Yes Peter, I'm sure you're…overjoyed…to see, me…"Sirius sneered at the shivering man, "Unfortunately for you, I am not happy to see you…at all… you filth murdering son of-"

Remus warned, "Sirius!"

"Right," Sirius caught himself. I am in a school aren't I? I suppose it wouldn't be the best idea to commit murder under the vigilant eyes of young children… but what the heck?" Sirius lunged at Peter only to be restrained be Remus, but the light werewolf was easily being drug by the angry man.

"Sirius, be reasonable," Remus pleaded, "He can give us information about Voldemort. He can tell us his plans." Sirius made no move to stop so Remus continued, "One Marauder can not kill another." 

Sirius stopped short and turned to his friend, "That didn't stop him! And it won't stop me either!" Sirius continued towards the quivering man lying on the floor, "You were willing to help me three years ago, what changed?" he snarled.

"Voldemort," Remus stated, Sirius froze, "If we kill him, we lose valuable information." Sirius started towards Peter again until Remus finished, "Information that can save Harry." 

Sirius stopped and looked at his godson, then back at Peter. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Stupefy." Peter froze, stunned. 

James walked up to his two friends and the third man who still lay on the ground, "I guess we should get this over with." The other two nodded and Remus levitated Peter out of the room. Most the teachers followed, Snape remained, with Zach's parents. 

Zach stood up and motioned to Harry to join him, "I was hoping you would meet my parents?"

"Alright," Harry agreed, the little time he had spent with the boy had proved to be fun, so he was up for this. Zach led the way up to the remaining adults. Snape glared at Harry when they approached the Head Table, but Harry ignored him.

"Hi Mom, Dad," Zach nodded to his parents, "This is Harry."

Zach's mother held out her hand, "An _honor_ to meet you, Mr. Potter." She spoke with a sincerity that didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh yes. What a great _privilege to meet the __savior of the wizarding world," Zach's father added, voice dripping with sarcasm. Harry could immediately tell why they were Snape's friends. Snape himself was glaring at Harry still._

He eyed the two boys then spoke, "You both have my class in two minutes, I suggest you go there, _now!_" 

"Oh, Severus," Zach's mom cooed, "Surely you don't mind if we chat with Harry for a few minutes." It was a statement, not a question.

"Very well, but Mr. Baucher, I suggest you get to class." Snape growled. 

Zach started to protest, "That's okay, I don't mind waiting with Harry." Snape glared more and Zach sighed, "Bye Harry." He glanced worriedly over his shoulder a few times as he left the Hall. Soon it was only Harry and the Bauchers. 

"So tragic," Mrs. Baucher spoke, "The lose of your mother… but it would never be you…would it dear… you avoid death so well, especially with so many after your head…" Harry was fast deciding he did not like Zach's parents, they seemed different from their son, and not in a good way. That ominous statement was left hanging in the air for what seemed like eternity, but really was only a minute.

Mr. Baucher then eyed Harry, "I wonder… I wonder if you could avoid death so keenly with no one around to aid you… and no where to hide?" Mr. Baucher smiled and left another minute of silence follow, Harry was scared to respond. The man then continued, "I think not." He moved as if to reach something in his robes. Harry gulped.

_A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!! And so we have another fabulous cliffie with another pathetically short chapter. Haunted Exile is off line for now; it will be joined into this series later though… Happy waiting in suspense until I remember to upload again!_


	22. The Strangness of Maria Yond

Ron and Hermione sat down in Potions. "Where's Harry?" Ron looked around the classroom and spotted some Slytherins laughing together at some random joke or another.

Hermione glanced at the Gryffindor part of the dungeon, "How would I know? Maybe he didn't feel like seeing Snape, after his mom and all… But look at Maria and Zach!" Ron looked over. Zach was explaining something franticly to Maria, whose eyes got large. She jumped up from her seat and moved quickly towards the door. When she got there, she ran into  Professor Snape opening the door.

"Ms. Yond," Snape glared, "Class is about to start. Have a seat."

Maria looked past her uncle, "But-"

"Now! Ms. Yond," Snape gestured towards the seat next to Zach.

Maria chewed her lip, "What would happen if I left?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and glared more, "A severe loss of house points and detention,"

"Alright," Maria ducked under Snape's arm and ran out of the room. Most the class stared shocked after her, Zach just gazed down at his desk.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~

Harry watched nervously as the man pulled out his wand, and started to caress it with his fingers, "To think, you are the savior of the wizarding world, but if I chose, I could kill you right now without a problem. I could simply say two words and wave my wand, and that would be it, the end of the Boy-Who-Lived." Mr. Baucher grinned manically at Harry, who shifted his weight slightly. Luckily, the door to the Great Hall burst open. Harry sighed. He had never been so happy to see Maria before.

"Harry, come on! You're late for Un- Snape's class!" She waved to him from the door.

Mr. Baucher glared at the girl, "Severus gave Harry permission to remain and talk to us."

"Well, that doesn't mean he won't teach something important." Maria glared back. Harry grinned at the Bauchers and ran after Maria. Maria stayed just far enough in front of Harry he couldn't ask her why she had come. They reached the Potions classroom at the same time and walked in under Snape's glare.

"How kind of you to join us, Mr. Potter take a seat," Snape drawled before turning to Maria, "50 points from Gryffindor and a detention for you Ms. Yond."

"What did I miss?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as he slid into his seat.

Hermione sighed, "Nothing. He hasn't even started teaching yet. After Maria ran out he just glared at the door."

"Yeah, he seamed really mad about something. We should watch out today," Ron added.

Before Harry had a chance to tell them what had happened, Snape turned around, "Fifteen points for talking, and you three can join Ms. Yond in detention tonight."

_Short chappie, long delay! I have an excuse this time! I just got my own comp and I'vebeen setting it up so This has been on a different one! Hopefully more frequent ones soon!_


	23. Detention

_Disclaimer: MINE ALL MINE THAT'S WHY IM POSTING THIS ON_ FAN_FICTION.NET_

Harry glanced around during his detention. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Maria yet, and judging by Snape's mood, he wouldn't during detention. The four of them had the usual 'scrub caldrons while listening to a lecture about the evilness of Gyffindors' detention. Snape's bad mood had continued all afternoon and now he seemed content to take it out at the students in front of him. He stalked out of the room at one point, giving the students a chance to talk. 

Before Harry had a opening to talk to her Ron burst out, "The git! HE just has it out for us. You'd think he'd be a little nicer after you defended him Harry!"

Maria snorted, "You think this is bad, you should have seen him over the summer." 

"What happened then?" Hermione had her 'I'm going to be nice to you if it kills me' look on her face.

Maria put the caldron she had just finished down and reached for another one, "All I did was sneak into his lab and make one potion and h flipped out and locked me in my room for a month."

"You snuck into my _private _lab in the middle of the night and made an _illegal_ potion." A cool voice drawled from behind them. The four students turned to see Professor had returned.

Maria rolled her eyes, "Always with the details. And besides I found the recipe in one of _your_ books" Snape snorted and stalked to the front of the classroom.

He glared at them, "You may go. I expect they'll wish to see you." The Gyffindors ran out of the classroom without questions about who they were.

Hermione waited until they were out of earshot of the classroom before she asked, "What potion did you make?"

"Suppression Potion," Maria replied. Ron and Harry looked confused, but Hermione's mouth hung open. "What?" Maria glanced at the trio, "It wasn't that hard."

"What's a Suppression Potion?" Ron asked.

"It's a potion that will not only make things invisible, but hides any trace that they are there, you can't touch, smell or hear them, or anything they produce until the potion wears off," Hermione rattled off in usual textbook style, "They're illegal, obviously, and extremely difficult to make, the recipe was only published in one book which had been outlawed, there are only seven remaining copies."

"Whoa, what were you hiding," Ron gasped.

"I guess that's part of the reason he was so mad," Maria sighed, "It was a baby manticore." At the shocked looks she continued, "It was just a baby, I couldn't leave it!" The four reached the Entrance Hall and turned to go up the stairs.

            Hermione tapped the others on the shoulders and pointed to a corner over by the door. There, James, Sirius, and Remus all stood talking to the entire Weasley, save Ron and Percy. 

A/N: Short chappie. Long wait. I've been working on my original stories so this will only be uploaded every now and then.


End file.
